La magie des mondes
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: Les deux mondes se sont croisés à nouveau. Lorsqu'Ahsoka, avec son Maître et Yoda, voyage dans le monde de la magie, elle découvre une vérité. Une vérité qui la force à rester dans ce monde et à devenir une étudiante de Poudlard. - TRADUCTION DE LA FIC' DE THE PADAWAN453.


Bonjour, bonsoir, je vous présente une nouvelle fanfiction.

Il s'agit de la traduction de "The magic of worlds", qui a été écrite par The Padawan453, qui m'a donné son autorisation pour une traduction. Pour l'instant, la version originale compte sept chapitres, mais je n'en ai traduit que deux en entier. Pourquoi ? Déjà parce que ça prend du temps de traduire de tels chapitres, et puis je voulais avoir les impressions des lecteurs sur le début avant de continuer ma traduction - j'ai arrêté le chapitre trois en cours de route, je le reprendrais si les deux premiers ont du succès. =)

Donc, en ce mercredi 11 septembre 2013, jour de souvenir aux États-Unis (où je ne vis pas), je vous offre déjà le premier chapitre, et je vous invite à poster vos reviews. Si je constate que la majorité d'entre elles sont positives, je posterais le chapitre deux soit mercredi 25 septembre, soit mercredi 2 octobre. S'ensuivra un rythme peut-être irrégulier, parce que je ne sais pas de combien de temps je disposerai pour traduire, mais dans tout les cas chaque nouveau chapitre sera posté un mercredi, ça me permettra de m'y retrouver dans toutes mes publications. ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de poster un petit commentaire ! :p

* * *

**Note de la traductrice :** Rien n'est à moi, l'histoire est à The Padawan453, et les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et à Lucasfilm Ltd.

Avant que vous ne le fassiez remarquer, oui, l'histoire est partie sur le principe que les personnages des deux mondes savent absolument tous les secrets qui ne devraient être normalement révélés que plus tard. Certains événements prennent également place plus tôt, et l'âge de certains personnages n'est pas toujours respecté.

Un grand merci à The Padawan453 qui m'a laissée traduire son histoire ! =)

* * *

**La magie des mondes**

(…)

**1.**

« Les mondes se sont croisés à nouveau », dit Dumbledore. « Comme ils l'ont fait plusieurs années auparavant. »

« Mais qu'allons-nous faire ? » répondit Fudge, apparemment bouleversé. « Nous avons eu du mal à le cacher la dernière fois ! Si les gens découvrent qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres mondes que le nôtre, ce sera le chaos. Et si Vous-Savez-Qui le découvre ! Je ne veux même pas penser à ça ! »

Dumbledore regarda le Ministre de la Magie. Il était si aveugle. « Je pense que Voldemort (Fudge frissonna) le sait déjà », dit-il calmement.

Cornelius Fudge se raidit. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. « Non », murmura-t-il finalement. « Comment l'aurait-il su ? » A nouveau, le directeur de Poudlard le regarda. Il avait toujours tenté de convaincre Fudge que son ministère était infiltré par un Mangemort. Mais à chaque fois, le ministre le déniait. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Cornelius. Il y a un Mangemort au Ministère. »

« Non il n'y en a pas ! » hurla-t-il, si fort que les murs du bureau de Dumbledore se secouèrent presque. « Et même si c'était le cas, seulement quelques personnes au Ministère savent à propos des autres mondes. »

« Lucius Malefoy est-il l'une de ces personnes ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! C'est un homme en qui on peut avoir confiance. » Un nuage couvrait les yeux de Fudge. Dumbledore lui dit alors : « Alors j'en suis sûr. Voldemort est au courant. »

Fudge paraissait être un homme défait. Chaque fois que les choses semblaient aller bien... BOUM ! C'était reparti. Il demanda de quel monde il était question. Quel monde s'était croisé au leur. Mais ça ne semblait pas vraiment l'intéresser. Tout était perdu de toute façon. « Le même monde que la dernière fois », répondit Albus. « Et ses habitants le savent également. Mon vieil ami Yoda m'a rendu visite trois jours plus tôt. Il était bon de le revoir à nouveau après toutes ces années », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Donc c'est ce monde » dit Fudge calmement. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur ce monde. La dernière fois qu'il avait croisé le leur, c'était bien avant sa naissance. La première fois qu'il avait entendu parler des autres mondes, il était déjà très haut dans la hiérarchie. Presque Ministre de la Magie. Il était apparu que la première fois que c'était arrivé, il y avait une personne, ce Yoda, qui avait parlé avec Albus. Ensemble, ils avaient découvert le secret des autres mondes. Il était apparu que parfois, certains mondes en croisaient d'autres. Lorsque cela arrivait, les habitants de chacun des mondes pouvaient aller dans l'autre. Yoda et Dumbledore avaient passé beaucoup de temps dans le monde de l'autre afin de percer complètement le mystère. Mais un jour après presque dix ans, le pont s'est brisé. Yoda avait disparu juste devant Dumbledore, et était retourné dans son propre monde. Et maintenant tout recommençait.

« Combien de personnes dans cette école sont au courant ? » demanda Fudge.

« Tous les professeurs » répondit Dumbledore.

« Qu'en est-il de Potter et de ses amis ? Ils semblent mettre le nez dans beaucoup d'affaires. »

« Oui, mais qui sait ? Peut-être que leur troisième année à Poudlard sera absolument normale. »

« J'ai mes raisons d'en douter », dit Fudge, ce qui fit rire le vieux sorcier.

« Calmez-vous, Cornelius. L'année n'a même pas encore débuté. » Et leur rencontre s'acheva là.

(…)

Yoda, Anakin et Ahsoka se tenaient dans la Salle du Conseil. Pendant que les Maîtres discutaient, Ahsoka admirait le paysage. Elle aimait les couchers de soleil sur Coruscant. Tous les énormes buildings brillaient sous les rayons de l'astre et le ciel était d'un violet lumineux. « Êtes-vous sûr ? », questionna son Maître. « Elle n'a que treize ans. »

« Sûr, je suis », répondit le petit mais puissant Jedi.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » les interrompit Ahsoka. S'il y avait quelque chose avec elle, elle voulait le savoir. Anakin la regarda et commença à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Une histoire à propos d'autres mondes. Au début, Ahsoka ne voulait pas le croire, elle pensait que c'était une blague. Mais lorsque Yoda lui en expliqua un peu plus, elle sut que c'était vrai. Maître Yoda n'était pas du genre à faire des blagues. « Normalement, » dit Anakin, « nous aurions dû attendre jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes Chevalier Jedi avant de te dire tout ça, mais la situation a changé. Notre monde en a rencontré un autre à nouveau. »

« Celui de mon ami Albus, ce monde est » ajouta Yoda. « Là-bas, trois jours plus tôt, j'étais. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous me racontez tout ça ? » demanda Ahsoka, confuse.

« Parce que y aller, tu dois. Senti à travers la Force, je l'ai. »

Maintenant, Ahsoka était vraiment effrayée. « QUOI ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois aller dans un autre monde ? Je suis très bien ici. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. » Elle regarda Anakin avec désespoir. « Chipie, ce n'est qu'une rencontre. Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais y rester pendant des années. Et je serais près de toi tout le temps. » La jeune Padawan se détendit et se tourna vers Yoda. « D'accord, quand allons-nous nous rendre dans ce monde ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Maintenant » lui répondit-il.

Le Grand Maître dit un geste de sa main, utilisa la Force, et une petite fenêtre apparut au milieu de la pièce. La fenêtre s'agrandit, montrant un vieux château. Ni Anakin ni Ahsoka n'avaient vu quelque chose comme ça. Mais bien sûr ils n'avaient jamais vécu à un moment où leur monde en a croisé un autre. Yoda passa dans la fenêtre ainsi ouverte, suivi de très près par les deux Jedi. Quand Ahsoka se tourna, la fenêtre avait disparu. A la place, il y avait un magnifique château, une forêt sombre et un grand lac. C'était le milieu de la journée et c'était l'été. Le vent leur apporta une odeur de fleurs, et le son sourd de l'eau était relaxant. Peu importe comment cette planète s'appelait, Ahsoka s'y plaisait déjà.

Un homme, qui devait être aussi vieux que Maître Yoda lui-même, avançait vers eux. Il avait une longue barbe blanche et portait un chapeau pointu. « Yoda » dit-il. « Il est bon de vous revoir à nouveau. »

Yoda sourit. « De vous voir, il est bon aussi, mon ami. »

« Et qui sont vos amis, si je peux me permettre ? » demanda le vieil humain.

« Je suis Anakin Skywalker, Maître Jedi, et voici ma Padawan, Ahsoka Tano » les présenta le Maître d'Ahsoka. Cette dernière sourit timidement et l'homme répondit à son sourire. « Ah, de nouveaux Jedi. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, et je suis le directeur de Poudlard. »

« Poudlard ? » demanda Ahsoka.

Dumbledore sourit et commença à leur raconter, à elle et à Anakin, la nature de cet étrange endroit. « C'est une école de magie. Beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières étudient ici. »

Les quatre personnes marchèrent autour du lac pendant que Dumbledore leur expliquait tout à propos de ce monde. A propos de l'école, des Moldus, et aussi d'un garçon appelé Harry Potter, et de Voldemort. La plupart des personnes appelaient ce dernier Vous-Savez-Qui. _Voldemort n'est pas un nom terrifiant_, pensa Ahsoka. _Essayez Dooku ou Palpatine._

Les adultes s'assirent sur des chaises, que Dumbledore a fait apparaître en une seconde (Ahsoka était vraiment impressionnée), et la Padawan prit place au bord du lac. Soudain, un tentacule géant apparut droit devant elle. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, mais ne s'enfuit pas. Elle fit plutôt l'inverse. Avec sa main, elle toucha le tentacule et sentit que la créature à laquelle il appartenait était presque contente. « Elle est vraiment courageuse » commenta Dumbledore. « Si vous saviez, monsieur. Si vous saviez » dit Anakin avec une certaine fierté dans la voix.

« Je voudrais essayer quelque chose » dit Dumbledore, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'intention de ses interlocuteurs. « Ahsoka, mon enfant, viens vers moi » l'appela-t-il.

« D'accord » répondit-elle et elle courut presque vers lui.

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît essayer d'agiter ceci ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa baguette magique. La Togruta semblait confuse (comme Anakin) mais prit la baguette. Lorsqu'elle la fit tourner dans les airs, plein de petites étoiles apparurent, comme sorties de nulle part. Cinq secondes plus tard, ils entendirent un BOUM et une fumée noire enveloppa Ahsoka. Elle toussa et éparpilla la fumée avec sa main. Yoda sembla très intéressé.

« De me dire quelque chose, la Force a essayé, dans notre monde » dit-il au directeur. « La sensation que cette Padawan devait venir avec nous, j'ai eu. Pourquoi, maintenant je le sais. »

« Ce n'est pas commun » répondit Albus. « Dans votre monde, elle a le don de la Force. Dans le nôtre, celui de la magie. »

Anakin se leva et demanda à son apprentie si elle allait bien. « Ça va » lui répondit Ahsoka avec un large sourire sur le visage. « Ce n'est pas du tout comme un sabre-laser. » Elle rendit la baguette à son propriétaire. Dumbledore lui sourit et la regarda avec un certain intérêt. « Ahsoka, peux-tu utiliser la Force ici ? » lui demanda-t-il. _C'est une question idiote_, pensa Ahsoka tout en faisant léviter la chaise sur laquelle était précédemment assis Anakin. « Oui, pas de problème. » La chaise se posa. « Magnifique » murmura Dumbledore pour lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ahsoka.

« Dans notre monde, Yoda, Anakin et l'autre Jedi qui nous a visités plusieurs années plus tôt, sont comme des Moldus. Ahsoka, tu es la première à qui il a été donné de maîtriser la Force et la magie. » Les mots de Dumbledore faillirent faire évanouir la Togruta.

« Je... quoi ? »

« Rester ici et étudier la magie, tu dois » dit Yoda avec une voix emplie de sagesse. Anakin attrapa les épaules d'Ahsoka et les serra, comme pour la protéger. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. Les yeux d'Ahsoka commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

« Car c'est la volonté de la Force », répondit le Grand Maître. « Le sentir également tu dois, n'est-ce pas jeune Skywalker ? » C'était vrai. Anakin pouvait le sentir, mais il ne voulait pas laisser sa Padawan dans un monde inconnu. _Pourquoi doit-elle apprendre la magie ?_ se demanda-t-il. « Besoin de ça elle a » fut la réponse de Yoda à ses pensées. « Car le Conseil, ainsi que moi, l'Élue pensons qu'elle est. »

« L... l... l'Élue ? » questionna Anakin, en état de choc. Il pensait que l'Élu n'était qu'un vieux mythe ! Au même moment, Ahsoka s'évanouit.

(…)

Harry s'assit juste à côté de son meilleur ami Ron, en face d'Hermione. Cet été chez les Dursleys a été le pire qu'il ait jamais connu. Il était vraiment heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard, sa vraie maison, avec ses amis. La Grande Salle était éclairée par des centaines de bougies flottantes, et le plafond ensorcelé dévoilait le ciel nocturne, plein d'étoiles. « As-tu eu des nouvelles de Sirius cet été ? » lui demanda Hermione dans un murmure. Harry hocha la tête. Son parrain lui avait écrit quatre fois. Ils avaient parlé de Voldemort et de la cicatrice de Harry. Cette dernière lui faisait horriblement mal depuis que le Mage Noir était revenu.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança dans la pièce, portant un petit tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Elle posa le tabouret là où tout le monde le voyait, et mit le chapeau dessus. Puis elle retourna à l'extérieur à nouveau, avant de revenir avec les première année. Ils semblaient terrifiés et Harry gloussa pour lui-même quand il se rappela sa propre Répartition. Tout le monde le regardait parce qu'il était le célèbre Harry Potter. Aucun des première année de cette fois n'aurait ce problème. Le Choixpeau commença sa chanson.

Peu de temps après, il ne resta que dix enfants. « Hey, regarde cette fille ! » s'exclama Ron en pointant de son doigt une personne qui portait une cape. Elle était vraiment grande. Beaucoup trop grande pour n'avoir que onze ans. La capuche dévoilait comme deux trucs pointus sur sa tête. _Peut-être qu'elle porte une sorte de chapeau_, pensa Harry pour lui-même. La mystérieuse fille était la dernière à être appelée. « Tano, Ahsoka ! » La fille monta les quelques marches en direction du Choixpeau. Harry remarqua que McGonagall et Dumbledore lui souriaient amicalement. Lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le tabouret, tout les élèves la regardèrent comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. C'est alors qu'elle enleva sa capuche.

Une onde de choc de propagea alors dans toute la salle, et Harry, Ron et Hermione ne firent pas exception à la règle. « Monstre ! » hurla quelqu'un, qui était évidemment assis à la table des Serpentards. Ce devait être Malefoy ou quelqu'un de son gang. Hermione donna un coup de pied à Ron en-dessous de la table quand elle l'attrapa à regarder cette pauvre fille. « Ouch ! » Mais Hermione elle-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la fixer. Il était clair que cette fille n'était pas humaine. Sa peau était orange et des marques blanches striaient son visage. Et Harry avait raison à propos de l'étrange chapeau. Le Choixpeau ne resta pas longtemps sur la tête de la fille orange et finit par crier : « Gryffondor ! »

Rapidement, la fille courut jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et s'assit juste à côté d'Hermione. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et sanglota. Dumbledore énonçait son habituel discours : restez loin de la Forêt Interdite, ne sortez pas de votre Salle Commune pendant la nuit et mangez bien. Les plats et les verres apparurent sur les tables et tout le monde commença à parler. Ron prit un morceau de poulet mais Hermione lui donna un second coup de pied. « Ouch ! » laissa-t-il échapper une seconde fois. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Hermione lui montra la fille. « Et alors ? » demanda Ron à nouveau. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Salut » dit-elle à la fille sanglotante à côté d'elle. « Tu t'appelles Ahsoka, c'est ça ? »

Ahsoka releva son visage et la regarda. « Oui, je suis Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano. »

« Je suis Hermione Granger, et voici Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Enchantée de te rencontrer. »

« Salut » fit Harry afin de lui paraître amical.

« Enchantée d-de te renconter » répondit Ahsoka. « Es-tu LE Harry Potter ? » lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

_Et ça recommence_, pensa Harry. « Oui » dit-il en soulevant ses cheveux pour qu'Ahsoka puisse voir sa cicatrice.

« Ok » répondit-elle. Ok ? « Bonne chance avec Voldemort » ajouta-t-elle. Hermione et Ron sursautèrent d'effroi. Ahsoka réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait et s'excusa. Harry était pris au dépourvu. La fille n'était pas apeurée du tout. Elle n'était pas non plus de ceux qui le regardaient comme s'il était un miracle sur Terre. Ahsoka renifla et une larme roula sur sa joue. Ron la fixait : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes un chapeau ? » lui demanda-t-il et pour la troisième fois Harry entendit un KLONK suivi d'un OUCH et d'un « Tu vas arrêter de faire ça ! »

« Ça ? » le questionna Ahsoka en montrant le côté droit du truc bleu et blanc... peu importe ce que cela était, pensa Harry.

Elle rit et dit : « Ce n'est pas un chapeau. C'est une partie de moi. Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est une sorte de chevelure. Ça s'appelle un lekku. »

Ron hocha la tête, toujours totalement perdu. Hermione retint le mot. « Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour quelqu'un de méchant, mais... qu'est-ce que tu es ? » Ahsoka savait que cela finirait par arriver. Heureusement, elle et Anakin avaient préparé une fausse explication. « Je suis une Togruta. Nous vivons en Espagne (_peu importe ce que c'est_, pensa-t-elle), cachés des Moldus. Je suis la première Togruta à avoir des pouvoirs magiques. Je dois commencer mes cours ici avec les étudiants de troisième année. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Togruta avant » dit Hermione, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre bouche bée Ron et Harry.

« Ça ne me surprend pas. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup et sommes doués pour nous cacher. » _Pitié, faites que ça marche_, implora Ahsoka. _Et oublie ça._

« Eh bien, maintenant j'ai appris quelque chose de nouveau » fit Hermione avec un sourire. « Es-tu heureuse d'être ici ? »

Non. Non, elle ne l'était pas. « En ce moment, » dit Ahsoka, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, « j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai jamais décidé de venir ici. Le pire, c'est que je ne connais rien du tout à la magie. Rien du tout ! » Harry n'y croyait pas, Ahsoka avait exactement le même problème que lui avait eu deux ans auparavant. Peut-être n'y prêtait-elle pas vraiment attention comme lui l'avait fait, parce qu'il était l'Élu, mais ça la taraudait quand même. « Nous allons t'aider » dit-il sans hésitation.

« Merci beaucoup » répondit-elle.

(…)

Le dîner était fini et Harry, Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient à montrer à leur nouvelle amie la salle commune de Gryffondor. Mais juste en-dehors de la Grande Salle, Malefoy, flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle, les attendait. Ils avaient tous un énormes rictus sur leurs horribles visages. « Eh bien, regardez avec qui le monstre a décidé de traîner. Potty et ses amis. » Les deux idiots derrière lui ricanèrent au commentaire de Malefoy. « Tais-toi, Malefoy ! » cria Ron. Il était en colère maintenant.

« Tu n'as pas la permission de me parler, la belette. » Ahsoka n'aimait pas ce garçon. En fait, elle le haïssait, et ce, alors qu'il ne leur avait adressé la parole que dix secondes avant. Un nouveau record !

« Nous voulons juste nous rendre à notre salle commune » fit Harry, tentant de désarmorcer le conflit.

« Tsss » était la seule réponse à laquelle il eut droit. Drago s'avança et poussa Ahsoka. « Quel genre d'animal es-tu ? Je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore t'ai laissée rentrer à Poudlard ! Si tu étais supposée être ici, ce serait dans une cage, pour que l'on puisse t'étudier en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. » Cette fois, ce ne furent pas que ses gardes du corps qui rigolèrent, mais la plupart des Serpentards et des Gryffondors qui s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder. « Viens-tu de me pousser ? » dit Ahsoka, en colère.

« Je pense que oui » continua Malefoy qui leva à nouveau la main pour la pousser encore.

« Stop ! » cria Hermione.

Malefoy stoppa sa main en l'air. _Maintenant, que le fun commence_, pensa Ahsoka. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça » informa-t-elle le Serpentard avec un sourire. C'est alors qu'elle le poussa sur le sol avec la Force. Crabbe et Goyle le rejoignirent bientôt. En hurlant. Ahsoka baissa la tête vers Malefoy, presque pleurant, et lui dit : « Ne refais JAMAIS ça. » Il prit la fuite et la Togruta se tourna vers ses amis.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? » lui demanda Ron avec des yeux aussi gros qu'un Vif d'or.

« C'était de la légitime défense » fit Ahsoka en levant les mains.

« C'était génial ! » s'exclama Ron. Tout le monde reprit son chemin, et les quatre amis continuèrent leur voyage jusqu'à la tour. Tout était comme l'année précédente. La Grosse Dame pensait toujours qu'elle savait chanter, Neville ne se rappelait toujours pas du mot de passe, et Percy se croyait toujours à un rang égal à celui de Ministre de la Magie. « Waa, c'est notre salle commune ? » demanda Ahsoka lorsqu'elle vit les confortables canapés et fauteuils autour de la cheminée. « Oui » confirma Hermione. La Padawan Jedi, qui dormait dans des tentes et à même le sol sur les champs de bataille, était émerveillée. Les deux dernières nuits, elle avait dormi sur le canapé de la salle des professeurs. La salle commune était fantastique !

(…)

La salle commune était éclairée par le feu qui brûlait toujours, même s'il était presque deux heures du matin. « Maître ? Maître, est-ce que vous me recevez ? » demanda Ahsoka dans son comlink. Elle était seule dans la pièce. « Je t'entends, Chipie » confirma une voix très familière. « Maître je suis tellement heureuse d'entendre votre voix ! »

Anakin rit. « Tu me manques aussi Ahsoka. Maintenant, dis-moi : serpent, aigle, blaireau ou lion ? »

« Lion. »

« Je le savais ! Je savais que tu irais à Gryffindary. »

« Gryffondor, Anakin, Gryffondor. »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est pareil. Je suis fier de toi, Chipie. »

Ahsoka recommença à pleurer. « Anakin, je veux rentrer à la maison » dit-elle en sanglotant. « Le Conseil se trompe, je ne suis pas l'Élue ! » Elle put entendre son Maître soupirer. « Je pense que tu l'es » dit-il. « T'es-tu faite des amis aujoud'hui ? » continua-t-il, pour changer de sujet.

« Harry, Ron, Hermione, et quelques autres. Mais je pense que j'ai aussi un ennemi. »

« Déjà ? Qui ? »

« Il m'a traitée de monstre et il m'a poussée, donc je lui ai botté le cul. »

« C'est bien ma Chipie, ça. On se revoit samedi soir pour une petite séance d'entraînement ? »

« A plus, Skyman ! » Ahsoka partit ensuite se coucher.


End file.
